The present invention pertains to an identity checking device to be carried by a legitimate user for use with a credit card or to provide an absolute quick check of identity when cashing travellers' checks or the like.
It is well known that financial risks are constantly being run, not only by the legitimate holders and users of credit cards and checks but also by credit companies, banks, shops, hotels and so on should such cards or checks be lost or stolen. Positive identity checking at the point of use of credit cards or checks is therefore becoming more and more important, and it is not unusual for commerical establishments to request further identification, while certain credit cards are issued with photographs. Even so, unfortunately, positive identity checking during small financial transactions still leaves much to desire.